Sk8er Boi
by Twilightgirl141
Summary: Bassed on the song Sk8erboi, Edward the loser. Bella miss populer. life is funny huh?
1. Chapter 1

Title Sk8er Boi

Penname:Twilightgirl141.

Disclaimer I do NOT own Twilight I can only dream of owning it.

Summery:Bassed on the song Sk8erboi, Edward the loser. Bella miss populer. life is funny huh?

rating: T

All Human.

Submitted for the 'Edwartist and Bandella' contest.

EPOV

Isabella Swan, likes to go my Bella, Most popular, Prettest girl, Best Ballet dancer in the whole world.

And me, Edward Cullen aka Sk8er boi, school freak, loser, whose few friends like to call Eddie-boy

I HATE beening called Eddie-boy.

Oh and did I say I have the BIGGEST crush on Bella Swan, I know I have no chance with her, when she moved here from Arizona she was pulled into the "popular" crowd.

But hey a boy can always hope things will change.

I can always hope that she likes me to.

I can always hope for the best to come.

I can always hope.

I know I sound like a little girl but I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I have had a thing for Edward Cullen ever since I moved to Forks from Arizona.

So I don't under stand why I, Bella Swan can't build up the nerve to talk to him.

I guess its because when I got here I was accepted into the popular crowd, back home I was a loser, a geek,

No one special.

But here, I'm cool, I'm popular, I'm a Swan.

The Swan name is BIG around here, my mom was popular and she made m into something I'm not.

When she got back with my dad, we moved to Forks, and she went out and got me al sorts of things I would never where.

But she made me, and I guess I didn't have to go along with it.

But I did.

So here I am, wallowing in self pitty.

I can't dance but I learned how not to fall.

I used to trip over air but I have learned.

In other words my mom made me do that thing where you have to keep a book on the top of your head and walk around until I learned.

She was so happy to come back to her place where she was queen bee,

She wanted that for me to.

I have good friends, What they think matters most.

I'm not sure why but, that's the 2nd reason I'm still here and not with Edward.

Alice is my best friend, she is also a freakin pixie that scares the living daylights out of me but I still love her.

Rose, is awesome, she is pretty and cool, she is my other best friend.

Jessica, can be nice at times but can also be mean don't get on her bad side if you want to live.

And Tanya, I'm not really sure why I'm friends with her, she hates me, but the feeling in vise versa.

I love my friends.

I really do.

But there is a hole that they nor I can fill,

Part of me is happy, but the other part,

Wishes I was a nobody like in Arizona.

Then I could eat whatever with out getting a speech on how many carbs are in a hamburger.

I could talk to anyone, without being told that is was "uncool" to talk to this person, or that person.

I could Date whoever I wanted. Etc Etc.

But I should stop complaining I have a lot I should be thankful.

I should be thankful.

I should be thankful.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV.

Christmas is around the corner so Mr. Banner my bio teacher has a "special surprize" for everyone.

"OK class since Christmas is coming up I thought it would be fun to do secret santas" Mr. Banner said.

"But like that's like so like lame" Tanya Denali (SNOB) said.

"Well So what now everyone write down your name on a piece of paper and fold it up NO FOLDING IT A CERTAIN WAY SO YOU CAN CHEAT".

I quickly wrote Edward Cullen on a piece of paper and Mr. Banner came around with a santa hat to put the name's in. He shook up the bag and called everyone up to pick a name.

"if you get your name put it back in a get another" He said.

We all got into a line, and Bella and her friends where right in front of me.

"so who do you hope gets your name Bella" Jessica Stanley asked Bella.

"um I don't really care, I don't like getting gifts, I just hope that who ever it is doesn't spend a lot of money of me". Bella Said.

"Well I hope Mike gets mine" Jessica said.

I had to hold in the laugh that wanted to come up. Jessica had been tossing herself at Mike Newten since 8th grade and he couldn't have been the wiser.

Jessica went up and picked a name, the Tanya, the Alice, the Rosalie, then Bella.

Bella gasped when she read hers and looked at me and back down so fast I thought I had imagined it.

I went up and stuck my arm in and moved it around searching for a paper.

"any day now Mr. Cullen". Mr. Banner said.

I quickly pulled out a paper and went to my desk to read it.

There in messy had writing was the one name I was really hoping to get.

Bella Swan.

What should I get her she doesn't want me to spend a lot on her but this is my chance to make her notice me.

What should I get her????????????????????????????????????????.

**AN**

**Ok I know its short and I havent updated in forever but since its Christmas I thought I would do this I will post some more maybe later today if not today then tomorrow. Next is BPOV Who did she get I bet you already know don't you? Ok well its 3 am so I am off to bed MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
